poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Jersey Devil
The Jersey Devil (sometimes called the Leeds Devil) is an apparently bipedal cryptid, although it's posture makes it appear to be more "human-ish" than being a humanoid. Harold Mews' database for cryptozoology referred this creature to an old legend in American folklore, which stated that the Jersey Devil was born as the 13th child of a witch named Mother Leeds but quickly changed form into a devilish creature, grew wings, and flew away. The Jersey Devil appears as a bipedal creature with a zombie-like horse head, a hooked tail with a ball on it that looks as if it could kill a Poptropican with a simple swing. Despite its gruesome appearance, it does not hurt or even get close to your Poptropican. Gameplay Head to New Jersey. Use the wire cutters to open the trash bin and search inside for the 'tablet' (assumed to be a toilet door). Go inside the toilet and your character will attach the tablet to the one already inside. The message tells you how to ride through the forest. Ths is optional, but above the toilet, you'll find the woman with the hang glider you also helped earlier on. You can talk to her and cut her down with the shears, but again, this is optional. Take the motorcycle outside the toilet. Follow the instructions, right, left, left, right, right, right, left, left ACCORDING TO THE DIRECTION WHERE THE MOTORCYCLE IS GOING. In the seemingly empty clearing, click the look around button. If your lantern is lit, you'll see the creepy house. If not, light the lantern now. Inside the creepy house, go up to the second level, where you hear a banging from the attic. Push the dresser to the far left and use it to jump up to the ladder going to the attic. In the attic, the banging is coming from a barrel. It was a raccoon! Go to the right of the barrel and pick up the grappling hook. When you go down, the Jersey Devil is sighted in the window! (People say that it gave them nightmares!). It disappears outside. When you go out of the house, the Jersey Devil is seen again, but this time it flies up higher and higher until it diappears from sight.Atop a tree there is a nest, which seems to have egg fragments in it. Use the grappling hook to reach the nest and take an egg piece. Then go back to the motorcycle. To go back to the start quickly, simply click the back to start button. Mews asks you to take another DNA sample, and it proves the Jersey Devil's existence. Gallery StuffedDevil.png|The stuffed Jersey Devil in Zomberry Island Jersey Devil Pic.png|A portrait of the Jersey Devil Jersey Devil.png|The Jersey Devil in the window. JerseyDevilStatue.PNG|A Jersey Devil-like statue in Hades' throne room. Tivia *It appears as a stuffed animal in Abe's room in Zomberry Island. *It apparently lays eggs in a nest in a tree like a bird. *Since it lays eggs, it is most likely a female. *In Hades' temple on Mythology Island, there are several statues of a Jersey Devil-like demon complete with hooves, horns, leathery wings and a spiked tail. Category:Creatures Category:Cryptids Island Category:One time island characters Category:Characters Category:Zomberry Island Category:Animals Category:One time chacters Category:Minor Characters Category:Picture Category:Mythology Island